


Keep me closer

by Natecchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Doctor!Kagami, M/M, Out of Character Kagami, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Kagami, Yakuza!Aomine, yandere!kagami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natecchi/pseuds/Natecchi
Summary: He’d been foolish. He did mistakes, so he had to face consequences. There was no one else at fault but himself. 
AoKagaAo Yakuza AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I'm even doing... starting a new thing when I have a bunch of unfinished fics *facepalm*
> 
> So I was writing a drabble.... I don't know how, but it kinda turned out into something more OTL
> 
> Anyway, it's based on Yakuza AU.

Rain poured like a waterfall that evening. He didn’t care much about being drenched though.  Aomine walked slowly down the empty and poorly lit street, leaning on buildings’ walls from time to time. Gritting his teeth and letting out small sounds of pain, he gripped his left side stronger. He’d been foolish. He did mistakes, so he had to face consequences. There was no one else at fault but himself.

After all, it was his crazy idea to go right into enemy’s claws only with a bunch of guys. They were clearly outnumbered. He had the luck to escape alive at least, thing which he couldn’t say about others. Don’t get him wrong, he felt the guilt. Even if he was almost always a grumpy asshole, these guys accepted him the way he was, trusting him completely, even with their lives. He couldn’t bring the dead back – he was no god, but he could make it worth their lives. And for that, he had to come back alive.

 _‘Easier to say than to do…’_ he thought and collapsed on the cold, wet pavement. He leaned on the wall of the building he fell in front of, his breath becoming shorter and his vision blurring to the point he couldn’t see his own hands.

 _‘Shit… I lost too much blood. Fuck… this is bad._ ’ He cursed mentally, struggling to stand up, but after two unsuccessful tries, he eventually gave up on getting on his feet. Perhaps, this was his limit. He started to feel numb, the cold rain making him senseless to the pain he felt earlier.

Aomine fumbled with his pack of cigarettes, in hope to get one last smoke, but the fate is such a bitch, and wouldn’t let him have at least that, of course. He chuckled humorlessly, closing his eyes and then opening them lazily again, blinking few times to focus them on something.

Blood mixed with the crystal clear water, coloring it in an instant in a beautiful shade of crimson. Just like the eyes of the stranger he was currently looking at.

“God, man, you were shot.” the redhead said, dropping his umbrella and hurrying to his side. He seemed to examine the wound for a moment, a curse left his lips and he bit on the bottom one hard enough to draw blood when he saw Aomine’s gun.

“Oh, fuck. Mom told me I’ll get killed someday because of my quirks.” he mumbled under his breath before helping Aomine to get on his feet, and dragging him to the back of the building they were in front of.

Aomine felt that his consciousness was fading with every step he took, supported greatly by this man, who was pretty strong, because Aomine was no weakling himself.

The moment they entered, Aomine was no longer awake.

* * *

 

Kagami was just getting back from work when he almost stumbled upon a corpse in the front of his apartment building. Or better said, his second workplace. During the day, he was your common doctor, who prescribes pills from flu and gives candies to crybabies. However, the moment he stepped out of the hospital, he was no longer your ordinary goody two-shoes. He worked as a doctor for underground organizations as well. Got shot? Stabbed? Call Kagami and he’ll patch your wounds faster than any other surgeon in the city.

Who dragged him in there? Surprisingly, no one. He didn’t even remember why and when he started doing this.

Perhaps, if he had to think of a reason, he’d say that it surely wasn’t for the big money he got paid with after stitching a new patient. It was more personal, if he could put it that way.

The adrenaline of the thrilling feel that he was in danger… he was totally fucked up by that. Maybe he wasn’t entirely sane? He really couldn’t say anything about his sanity, seriously. Especially after picking up this random guy from the street.

Was it because of his twisted mind or was it because the man was dying? Was it because he didn’t want unnecessary attention of the police nearby his work point or was it because of those dead, cold eyes and the resigned, sad smile on those purple lips?

He let his mind wander as he performed one of most difficult surgeries in his entire career. He’d be glad to have some assistants by his side in such situations, but he couldn’t afford such luxuries, if he didn’t want to be caught, that is.

As he kept fighting for the life of this man, the thought of having to hide a body seemed much more troublesome and didn’t let him give in. After the longest five hours in his entire life, he finally was able to breathe calmly.

Everything he had to do now was to wait and hope that he did all he could to save both of their lives.

* * *

 

All Aomine could feel was that his whole body was on fire and it was hard to breathe. However, as a cold but gentle hand landed on his forehead from time to time, his trembling stopped and his breath became steady again. He didn’t know whose hand was that, but he surely knew that their touch made him feel better. So, he naturally craved for it.

* * *

 

Three long days passed, but the man didn’t wake up yet. Kagami was getting worried. He even skipped work at hospital, making up some excuses, so no one would get suspicious of him missing out of blue. He hoped it would finish soon, and judging by man’s stats, it was going to.

* * *

 

Aomine cracked an eye open, before opening both and blinking few times. The room was dimly lit, but he could recognize that he surely wasn’t in a hospital one. He tried to move and an enormous pain shot through his entire body, making him hiss. He didn’t move for a while, before trying again and again, until his body got accustomed with that maddening pain.

Eventually, he could get somehow up, his knees buckling whenever he took a step forward. He tried to recall what happened to him and yes, he remembered losing his subordinates, getting shot and sitting in the rain and dying… And those crimson eyes, staring down at him, neither cold nor warm, with an unreadable glint in them.

He passed by a table and grabbed something really similar to a scalpel. Not having any idea of where he was, who saved him and for what reason, made him act defensively. Did those guys go that far to just get information out of him? That would be kind of foolish, no matter how you look at it, so who in the world did that for him?

A small noise from somewhere next to the room made Aomine stop in his tracks for a moment before he stepped forward, making his way out into a hallway which was leading into another room, with brighter lights. After blinking and adjusting his eyes with the light, he observed that the room he was currently in was a kitchen and there was a dude in briefs, humming and cooking something, which smelled pretty nice, if you’d ask him.

However he had no time to keep staring. Aomine made two steps forward and trapped the man, bringing the scalpel to his neck.

“Who are you and where am I?” Aomine asked, his voice still kind of hoarse.

He expected some struggle, screaming, begging, anything, really, but this man wasn’t giving any reaction at all.

“So, you’re finally up?” he said, not moving. “If you can walk on your own, I would appreciate if you leave this place.”

Aomine was kind of taken aback, but recovered quickly. He gritted his teeth and pressed the blade onto the man’s skin, drawing blood “I asked you some questions.”

The redhead made a weird sound, which was awfully similar to a moan.

“If…” he breathed out “you’ll keep doing that, it will get really bad.”

“Are you sure you’re in the position to threaten me?” Aomine growled in his ear.

Aomine could practically hear the other rolling his eyes “Not that, idiot. You’d better look at my crotch.”

Aomine’s eyes followed the shapes of other’s body and when it landed on redhead’s front, his eyes widened and he made a surprised sound.

The man used that little opening to head-butt him, steal his knife and turn their positions around, gripping Aomine’s wrists to keep his hands behind his back and bending his body over the table.

“Let me go, or I swear I’ll fucking kill you!” Aomine yelled, struggling to get free as much as his injured body allowed him to.

The redhead hummed softly behind him “I wouldn’t mind you _killing_ me, but not that way.” He pressed his growing erection between Aomine’s buttocks and that felt something like electricity running through him. ”If you’re going to _kill_ me, do it the way I like.”

“Are…” Aomine gulped, then hissed, looking over his shoulder, blue eyes sparkling with anger “are you insane?”

The redhead’s eyes narrowed and he smirked, running his tongue over his full lips “Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #yandere!Kagamigivesmelife


	2. Chapter 2

Aomine growled dangerously under his breath, forcing his way out of man’s iron grip. A dull pain shot through his abdomen and he hissed, biting his lip in frustration. He was weak, but what he really expected after being shot and nearly dying? It was a miracle he was still alive and able to move at all.

The redhead made a disapproving sound and shook his head, his voice exasperated as he said “If you keep moving around recklessly, my work will be damn wasted.”

“What do you mean?” Aomine replied, gritting his teeth.

A forked eyebrow shot up and a half-mocking smirk appeared on his lips “Do you think your bullet wound treated by itself?” as Aomine stayed silent, observing him cautiously, he continued, sounding more exasperated than before “Listen, man, I found you on the street, brought you here, got out of your body the damn bullet, patched that hole, almost got fired for skipping work, and all I get is a scalpel pressed to my neck? Seriously, just stop making things more complicated than they already are.”

Aomine listened in awe and blinked confused at him.

The redhead sighed again “Look, I’m going to release you. But if you keep attacking me, I’m gonna knock you out and tie up, I fucking swear.”

Aomine nodded dumbly and the redhead smiled, letting go of his hands and getting out of his personal space.

When Aomine was in a normal standing position again and faced the man, his bandages were covered in deep red liquid. The man groaned “Oh god. Your wound is open again, dumbass.”

“Whose fault is that, you think?” Aomine grumbled, wincing at the pain.

“Yours? Come on, I’ll put new ones.” The redhead said and shoved him on a chair. “Stay here and don’t move too much, I’ll be back in few.”

Aomine watched as that retreated in some other room for a moment and then came out holding something similar to an aid kit. The redhead stopped in front of him and crouched, getting out of the kit a pair of scissors. Aomine tensed immediately and his hand grabbed redhead’s wrist as that brought them to his bloodied bandages.

“I’m gonna cut these, calm down. I didn’t save your life to take it afterwards.”

Aomine relaxed a bit and took his hand away.

“Thanks.” The redhead muttered sarcastically and proceeded to cut the red soaked bandages.

Meanwhile, Aomine closely observed other’s face as that worked on his wound. The man was tall, maybe a bit shorter than him, but definitely bulkier, had two-toned red hair, amusing forked eyebrows, really long eyelashes and an attractive face in general.

Blue eyes watched as those big, calloused hands worked so accurately, and almost gently, on his wound. He even didn’t feel much pain, when he knew, he was supposed to.

Suddenly, a thought hit him like a truck and he spoke before he could stop himself.

“Why did you pop up a boner when your life was in danger?”

Crimson orbs observed him silently for a moment before their owner laughed “Seriously? That’s what’s occupying your mind at the moment?”

Aomine grumbled “I mean, isn’t that weird?”

“I guess it is.” He shrugged and began wrapping a fresh bandage over the cleaned wound “Raise your hands, carefully.”

Aomine did as he was told and watched the other smiling as he finished his work. He stood up and patted Aomine’s shoulder slightly. “It’s done.” He withdrew his hand and looked down in Aomine’s eyes, expression unreadable. “Kagami, by the way.” When Aomine shot one eyebrow up questioningly, he rolled his eyes “My name, dumbass. Kagami Taiga. Remember the name of the man you owe your life to.”

* * *

 

Kagami, actually never thought he was fucked up to that extent. He liked – no, loved being in danger, call him a psychopath for that, but he never got _excited_ in such situations in his entire life. Guess how that shocked him… Or not.

Maybe it was because this guy was his type, despite the fact he looked like a mummy at that moment? Perhaps, that was the reason.

 _Aomine Daiki_ was how the tanned beauty introduced himself. He was quite secretive, but Taiga used his charms to get some other information out of him.

Aomine was a yakuza. There was no doubt about that as soon as he saw him for the first time, with a hole in his abdomen and in a lake of his own blood. The thing which somehow interested Kagami was the clan he belonged to. Surprisingly, Aomine was from the famous Kiseki clan. Kagami interacted with their guys few times in the past, but recently there were no dying idiots at his door in the middle of the night – at least not idiots from Kiseki.

And that was sadly, the only information he could get from this guy. Kagami started doubting his charms, seriously.

After patching the idiot up for the second time, he kindly – he wondered what the heck made him so kind to begin with – borrowed him some clean clothes and fed him the dinner he was preparing earlier, because man's stomach kept making these weird, loud noises, leaving him no choices.

While Kagami cleaned the dishes, Aomine went to the living room. He was kind of silent, so Kagami went to check up on him – to see if he doesn’t rummage through his belongings or whatever the guy was up to – and found Aomine sleeping soundly on his couch. Kagami sighed for the nth time that evening, but didn’t wake him up. He covered the sleeping man with a blanket and let him recover.

* * *

 

Aomine woke up to soft sounds of clattering bowls and closing cabinets, as well as a smell of fried bacon with eggs and coffee. He opened his eyes and looked around, confused when he didn’t recognize his surroundings. He blinked again when he saw a silhouette in the doorway, ruby eyes staring at him.

“So you finally woke up.” the figure said and as it came closer, the contours of its owner’s face became clearer. “Good mornin’. How are you feeling?” Kagami asked and put a hand on Aomine’s forehead.

Aomine made a surprised noise and almost fell off couch. Kagami didn’t let him to. He caught him, and rolled his eyes “Be careful, idiot. I’m done patching you up every time.”

Aomine gritted his teeth in annoyance, but didn’t make any snarky remarks, because Kagami was kind of right and he wasn’t in the mood to argue with the man he owed his life to. Come to think of it…

“Kagami.” Aomine said, grabbing Kagami’s hand and getting his attention fully “Thank you.” He murmured, looking directly in Kagami’s eyes. Kagami was a bit surprised at all of sincerity which Aomine put in these two words. He really meant it and the fact made Kagami smile.

“Yeah,” he replied “you’re welcome.” He straightened himself and looked down at Aomine “Hungry?” he asked, and as if wanting to make fun of him, Aomine’s stomach growled. “I’ll take it as a yes then.” Kagami laughed and went into the kitchen to serve their breakfast.

Aomine was kind of taken aback because of all the kind treatment Kagami gave him and it made him more suspicious of the man. And what happened to the creep from the last night?

As they ate, Aomine kept observing the man close until Kagami had enough.

“Stop staring at me and eat your food.” Kagami said, narrowing his eyes at the man in front of him.

“But… I don’t understand.” Aomine frowned, poking a slice of bacon with his fork.

“Understand what?” Kagami quirked his eyebrow, clearly confused.

“Your reasons.” Aomine replied, raising his eyes from the plate to look into Kagami’s. “Why did you save me? Why you keep taking care of me?”

“Oh, that.” Kagami’s lips slightly curved up in a small smile “I guess I just felt like it.” he shrugged and continued eating.

Aomine, on the other hand, wasn’t buying this, because, come on, no one did anything without wanting something in return. In return?... It clicked in Aomine’s mind.

“So, how much you want?” Aomine asked, making the redhead choke on his food while he tried to stop the maniacal laughter he burst into. Aomine was flustered and pretty confused, because it wasn’t funny at all. It was all about money, right?

Kagami proved him wrong though. He shook his head and smirked smugly at Aomine “Money? Seriously? I have enough of that shit to buy a penthouse and three extra cars.”

Blue eyes widened when he tried to count in mind the approximate amount of money Kagami possessed. Not like he wasn’t wealthy himself, but this guy was definitely wealthier. Aomine cleared his throat.

“What it is then? I won’t believe it’s just about your kindness or any of the shit like that. Everyone wants something in return. You’re not an exception.”

The atmosphere suddenly became tense and something about Kagami certainly changed. His smirk widened, giving him a sinister look. “Maybe you’re right here.” He said and dropped his eyelids close for a moment before tilting his head and opening them again only to stare into the blue, nervous ones “But don’t worry, I’m a patient man. I’ll eventually get what I want and you won’t even notice that.”

Aomine gulped. What was on this man’s mind? Kagami gave him goosebumps when he was serious like this. Aomine made a mental note to pay more attention when he was around this man, because something told him that Kagami wasn’t completely sane.


	3. Chapter 3

He passed through the empty hallway of the traditional Japanese house with heavy steps, making the wood under his feet creak with unpleasant sounds. Then, he stopped in front of the right door and took a deep breath before opening it.

The door opened with a light swoosh and the first thing that captured his attention was a pair of heterochromatic eyes staring at him as if they saw through his very soul.

“Mine-chin, you’re late.” the purple haired giant beside the owner of piercing gaze said, his head dropping into one of his equally big hands as a childish pout formed on his lips “Aka-chin didn’t let me snack until you come.”

“Daiki.” Akashi moved his gaze to his side briefly before looking back into those blue eyes.

Everyone in the room turned their heads in his direction and Aomine’s gaze dropped to the floor.

“Sit down.” Akashi spoke again, his voice not betraying any emotion he currently felt. It made Aomine even more uneasy.

Golden eyes rose from the mobile phone in the arms of their owner and he chirped “Aominecchi!” then they narrowed dangerously as he added in a serious tone “Good that you’re still breathing.”

Kise put on his fake smile as he always did when he wanted to make the atmosphere less tense. It never helped.

“Akashi.” the green haired bespectacled man spoke, his voice raising as he continued, looking sternly at Aomine “Don’t tell me you’re going to let it slip! What he did is beyond just merely fault or stupidity!”

Akashi sighed “Calm down, Shintarou.”

“B-But…!”

Akashi glared back at Midorima, silencing him in a split second. Midorima gritted his teeth, annoyed beyond limit, but didn’t push his luck further.

“Aomine-kun, you were wounded.” the last person in the room spoke, causing almost everyone to shiver slightly.

“Tetsu…” Aomine finally found his voice as he looked into light blue expressionless eyes “How did you know?”

“You look pale” Kuroko answered “and your body language says so.”

Aomine’s lips quirked up a bit “Observant as ever.”

 He looked back at Akashi, whose appearance didn’t change since Aomine entered the room. Unreadable. It made Aomine nervous, when he couldn’t tell what his interlocutor was thinking about. Usually, he felt at loss, because he was almost sure that his own emotions were written all over his face. But now, he wanted to use this to his advantage, to make Akashi believe his sincerity.

“Yes, I was shot and almost died in streets, but this doctor saved my life. I know, I did a very stupid, unforgivable thing, and I’m ready for whatever punishment-” Aomine blurted out barely stopping to take a breath.

“Daiki, stop. That’s enough.”

Blue eyes widened and raised their gaze from the floor he didn’t realize he still was looking at, and stared into heterochromatic ones for a moment, before glancing to the side. Aomine bit his bottom lip in frustration.

“I can’t say you did well, and it’s good that you realize the importance of the situation you put all of us in.”

Aomine was holding his breath unconsciously, waiting for their boss’ sentence, but none came. Instead Akashi’s eyes softened as he continued “I’m glad that you’re alive, Daiki.”

Aomine couldn’t believe his eyes and ears, and the baffled looks on other guys’ faces told him that they neither could believe it. Well, everyone except Kuroko’s, which didn’t change at all.

“You know, I’m not going to cut you into pieces.” Akashi almost rolled his eyes. “You all are my family, Daiki.”

“But Akashi-!”

“Cut it, Shintarou. I’m not in the mood for that.”

In the meantime, Murasakibara opened a bag of chips and munched silently looking back and forth at the ones who spoke. It bored him to death, these meetings.

Kise, who observed the situation with his sharp gaze, dropped his serious mask and put the carefree one on.

“So, Aominecchi! You mentioned a doctor before. Who’s this mysterious person you owe your life to?”

Aomine’s clicked his tongue “His name is Kagami. Kagami-”

“Taiga.” Akashi finished for him.

“Do you know him?” Aomine asked, curious.

Akashi seemed to recall some old memories for a moment “Yes, I remember Taiga. We used to play together when we were children.”

“Yeah, wait- what?” Aomine was shocked, but so were others.

“His father, who was our family’s doctor, used to bring him along when he visited to check on mother’s condition back then. I believe we were five when I saw him the last time. I heard he became a doc as well.” Akashi said, slightly amused by his subordinates’ reaction.

“That’s quite… surprising.” Aomine said, opening his mouth to say more, but nothing came out as he didn’t really know what to say. Kagami and Akashi? Childhood friends? Playground buddies? He wanted to laugh at the absurdity, seriously. But if he thought a bit, both Akashi and Kagami had this weird aura around them, so maybe they got along as kids.

“Why don’t you invite Taiga to the party we have next week?” Akashi spoke after a moment “I’d like to thank him for saving my subordinate’s life.”

“Y-yeah, sure.” Aomine replied and wiped his sweaty palms off his suit pants.

He didn’t expect to see the other man that soon. He didn’t expect to see him again at all. Not like he wasn’t thankful or anything, he was, but Kagami gave him the creeps whenever they were within a two-meter radius, with all his gestures and looks, and the smirk… the voice… The tanned man slightly shivered at the thought.

* * *

 

Footsteps made his crimson eyes move from the newspaper in his hands and land on the front door. When they stopped but their owner didn’t knock or ring the doorbell, his lips quirked up in a smug smile. He took the knife he used to peel an apple earlier and tiptoed to the door.

His smile widened while he listened to other person’s breath. It almost felt like he could hear other’s heartbeat, the way their blood ran through their veins. He felt like a predator listening to his prey.

A cough and a soft knock made him snap out of his small moment.

Kagami sighed and hiding the knife behind his back, he cracked the door open only to see a familiar face.

“Aomine Daiki?”

The man cringed and groaned “Yeah. Don’t say you already forgot me… in three days.”

Kagami raised an eyebrow “What is it? Did your wound open again or what?”

“Actually…” Aomine looked somewhere behind Kagami “no. I came here to invite you somewhere.”

Okay, this was a new one and Kagami didn’t expect such a thing. It caught him off guard completely. He dropped the knife and it landed on the floor making unwanted noise.

Aomine furrowed his brows “What was that? I’m sure I heard something.”

“Never… mind that. You were saying…?” Kagami said, leaning on the door-frame, his expression unchanged.

Aomine looked behind the man one more time, but saw nothing suspicious, so he continued “Our boss invites you to a party we hold next week, on Saturday night. He said he wants to thank you personally.”

“Thank? For what?”

“For saving me, I guess.” Aomine shrugged nonchalantly “I can tell him you’re busy and couldn’t show up or something.”

“Oh, no, I’ll be there. Just name the place.” Kagami smiled and there was a sparkle in his eyes which made Aomine, a member of a powerful yakuza clan, the man who killed people when it was necessary, shiver. “It will be nice to see Akashi again.”

As Aomine started dictating the address of the bar, Kagami excused himself for a moment to get his phone to type the info somewhere.

Aomine stayed there, waiting, when his eyes spotted something glinting on the floor. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the small knife. Recalling the sound he heard earlier, he understood what caused it. Kagami wasn’t scared when he opened the door, even a slight bit, so why he needed a knife to begin with?

When he heard footsteps, Aomine raised his gaze and pretended to look bored and annoyed. He wasn’t quite sure if the curiosity wasn’t written on his face.

This man was both interesting and disturbing. Kagami both attracted him and repelled. This clash made Aomine feel weird, in a way he never felt before.


	4. Chapter 4

Fixing his watch and loosening his tie, Kagami ran a tired hand through his red locks and took a seat at the bar counter. He ordered a beer and sipped from it occasionally as his ruby, sharp eyes scanned the crowd. Some faces were familiar, but the majority not. He wondered were Akashi was and how he was going to talk to him.

Kagami relaxed and closed his eyes, dropping the weight of his exhausted body on the back of the chair he was sitting on. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to attend a party after a tiring day at work.

A hand on his shoulder made him open his eyes and twist his neck to lock upside down in a pair of blue, shocked eyes. Kagami smirked. Aomine never disappointed him with the faces he made.

 Aomine opened and closed his mouth two times. It was like he forgot what he wanted to say. Kagami felt somehow sorry for putting the man in such a situation and straightened himself into a normal position, turning around to face him. Kagami’s smirk softened and he offered his hand for a handshake.

“Aomine, good evening.”

Aomine stared at the hand and back at Kagami before taking it in his, and shaking it firmly.

“Yeah. I mean, yeah, good evening. Or better said, night.” Aomine let go of the surprisingly strong but light hand of the redhead. “So, you came?” At Kagami’s raised eyebrow, he smirked “I thought you won’t. By the way, you look like a truck just hit you.”

“Oh, is that a compliment? Thank you.” Kagami smiled. He saw Aomine slightly frown. The man probably didn’t like when he smiled.

“You wish. Anyway, Akashi told me to bring you to him.” Aomine said and turned around, leading Kagami through the crowd “This way.”

They stopped in front of a fancy looking door and Aomine knocked on it before opening and entering the room, Kagami following him.

Akashi stood on a sofa and sipped from his wine glass. Heterochromatic eyes sparkled when they landed on Kagami and Akashi put the glass on the table in front of him, standing up and approaching the two men.

Aomine was slightly impressed, because Akashi just fucking showed respect to someone. And it wasn’t him for sure. It was Kagami who Akashi respected.

“Kagami Taiga.” Akashi said and outstretched his hand, thing which shocked Aomine even more “Long time no see, Taiga.”

Kagami looked so calm and composed, Aomine was looking at him in awe as that took Akashi’s hand and shook it lightly, smiling fucking normally this time “Yeah, Akashi. How many was it again? Twenty?”

Aomine cleared his throat next to the redhead “Umm, Akashi? Can I go now? ”

Akashi seemed to consider something for a moment before he turned around and walked back to sit on his sofa. Inviting Kagami to take a seat on the opposite sofa, Akashi glanced at his subordinate.

“No, Daiki. Come and sit here with Taiga, you have to listen as well.”

Aomine did as he was told and sat next to Kagami, who looked amused for some reason Aomine didn’t understand but then again, it was Kagami he was thinking about. Who knew what was on his mind? The man was full of… surprises.

Kagami intertwined his fingers, resting his hands on his knees as he leaned a bit forward, narrowing his eyes at Akashi. The atmosphere suddenly changed and Aomine tensed.

“Akashi, you can skip whatever bullshit you just wanted to say and tell me what you need from me.”

Aomine was sure he had Midorima’s scandalized expression in that moment. Was Kagami really insane to speak like that to a yakuza leader? But seeing that Akashi’s eyebrow didn’t even twitch, he wasn’t sure of anything anymore. Probably these two were on the same freaking psychotic wave.

“Taiga… I like the way you think. But I’ll say this before we start discussing more serious matters. Thank you for saving Daiki’s life.”

Kagami waved a hand dismissively like it wasn’t something he should be thanked for “Don’t need to thank me.”

Akashi smiled and continued in a serious tone “I assume you got some ideas of why I invited you today.”

Kagami just hummed affirmatively, making Akashi smile again. Aomine observed closely both Akashi and Kagami and had to admit that he was right when he compared these two earlier. They both seemed dangerous in an equal way, thing which made the tanned man amazed about the redhead sitting next to him.

“Taiga,” Akashi started, looking directly in Kagami’s eyes “I heard you’re a very good doctor.”

Kagami rolled his ruby eyes at that, making Akashi chuckle.

“But you’re still impatient as ever. Alright, I’ll be direct with you.” the head of Kiseki clan smiled at his childhood friend “Would you like to become our clan’s doctor?”

Kagami snorted. Aomine thought that he’s already dead. Maybe he should close his eyes to not see how Akashi will get his gun out and paint the room’s walls with Kagami’s blood and brains. He would do it himself, but he didn’t think he will be able to, not after what the redhead did for him.

But no shot of gun was heard. Akashi’s face remained unchanged as he patiently waited for Kagami’s response.

“You know Akashi…” Kagami said, the smirk which Aomine kind of disliked back on his lips, “Lately, my life was kind of boring, so yes, I’ll be your clan’s doctor.”

His ruby eyes sparkled and Akashi spoke for him “But you have conditions.”

Kagami’s smirk widened “Exactly.”

“What is it?”

“Aomine.” Kagami said and Aomine beside him wore the most confused face ever.

“Hey, what?” the tanned man sputtered.

“Give me Aomine.” Kagami continued, Aomine looking even more fucking confused and shocked than before. “I want this man to be… sort of bodyguard for me.”

Akashi didn’t even bat an eye when he replied “Okay, that’s fine. Daiki, you heard him.”

Aomine knew he fucked up his last mission, but didn’t think he would have to literally babysit this psycho who surely was able to defend himself, even kill someone. This was his punishment.

He expected it from Akashi, but not from Kagami. How did he even get that idea?

“Yes… boss.” Aomine mumbled through gritted teeth, gripping his knees so hard his knuckles turned white and looking down at his lap.

Kagami put his elbow on the armrest, and supported his chin with his long fingers. His legs were one on another, his position giving him an aura not less influent that Akashi’s.

And his eyes. Aomine practically could feel how they coldly pierced his body. He refused to look at Kagami in that moment, because he knew he’ll flinch if he’ll see that insane smirk again.

“Good, Daiki. I think that’s enough for today. We’ll meet soon and discuss about details later, Taiga. And now, I would like to excuse myself. I have some work to finish. Feel free to enjoy yourself at the party, Taiga.” Akashi said and stood up to leave. Before he walked Kagami and his new bodyguard out, he addressed to Aomine “Make sure he returns home safely.”

Aomine silently nodded and followed the redhead out of room and down the hall to the room party was held in. Kagami walked up to the bar counter and Aomine thought that the man wanted to continue drinking, so he was surprised when Kagami slapped a bill of ten thousand yen on the counter telling the bartender it was for his beer he left unfinished.

Before the man could refuse, because the drinks were already paid, Kagami shushed him and told to take it. So Kagami didn’t lie about having tons of money.

Then he turned to Aomine and informed him that they’re leaving. He looked even more tired than before entering Akashi’s office. Aomine wanted to grab a drink at least at this party, but no, this dude had to fuck up not only his plans for that evening, but also his life.

Aomine followed Kagami out of bar and to his car. Car keys were thrown at his face, but Aomine easily caught them and raised an eyebrow in question.

“You’ll drive.” Kagami said shortly and opened the door to the passenger seat next to driver’s one. “Hurry up, I’m tired.” The redhead continued when Aomine stood still.

“I’m not your fucking driver.” Aomine growled.

Kagami leaned on the opened door and sighed “Yes, you’re not. But you’re my bodyguard, and I remember that Akashi ordered you to take me home safely. And as I drank earlier, add to the equation the fact that I’m tired and may fall asleep while driving… Do I really have to explain things? You should get it by yourself, dumbass.”

“Says the idiot.” Aomine bit back, but hopped on driver’s seat and started the engine. The redhead followed as well, and they drove off.

“I’m hurt.” Kagami pouted and no, he wasn’t cute “I’m sure I’m smarter than you.”

Aomine rolled his eyes, continuing to look at the road “So, what shit are you planning, Kagami? I mean, why did you have to ask for me to be your bodyguard? I’m better at killing people, not defending them and you perfectly fucking know it.”

Aomine didn’t receive a reply for a whole minute, so he looked at the redhead, only to find that Kagami was sleeping. Or napping. It didn’t matter, really, because, hell, he looked so peaceful, beautiful even. Aomine decided that he liked a sleeping Kagami more than the awake one and his creepy behavior.

After a twenty-minutes ride, Aomine parked the car in front of Kagami’s apartment building. He slightly shook Kagami’s shoulder and that caught his hand by wrist, squeezing hard before letting go of it almost immediately. Aomine didn’t say anything but observed him silently as that rubbed his eyes off sleep.

Kagami yawned and stretched his hands above his head. Letting out a satisfied groan, he faced Aomine with a sleepy smile. It was so out of character that Aomine was taken aback.

“It’s pretty late, so you’re coming with me.” Kagami mumbled and hopped off, slamming the door shut behind. Aomine followed him quickly, but didn’t forget to lock the car.

“Wait, what? Why?”

“It’s late? And no, I’m not borrowing you my car.”

Kagami made his way to the elevator, taking off his jacket and loosening completely his tie.

“Are you worrying about me now? You’re ridiculous, man. I’m a yakuza for fuck’s sake, Kagami. People should worry when I’m around them, not vice versa.”

They were in front of Kagami’s apartment when that spoke again “First, you’re my patient. Second, you’re my bodyguard. Third, you’re Kiseki’s member and Akashi’s subordinate. Priorities, Aomine. Fucking priorities. Heard of that word?”

Aomine was annoyed, angry and the hell? Happy? Where did that come from? Anyways.

Kagami opened the door and stepped inside, taking off his shoes. Aomine followed, grumpily mumbling under his breath.

The redhead entered his living room and was half way through taking his shirt off when he turned to Aomine “I’m gonna take a shower. Make yourself at home.”

Aomine nodded dumbly, because he was busy checking out another guy’s chest and his six pack – what the hell?

Kagami turned around and took that shirt off completely, showing off his broad back and strong hands. Aomine felt the urge to look away for a minute, minute in which Kagami disappeared from his field of view and in the bathroom.

Aomine took a deep breath and plopped down on the couch he used to sleep on only a week ago. A week… He knew Kagami for such short time, but the asshole influenced his life like no one else did before.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he simply didn’t observe when Kagami was out of shower, half naked, his hair dripping wet, waving a hand in front of him.

“Are you sleeping with your eyes open or what? You can go and shower.”

Aomine gladly accepted his offer, because first, he was feeling sweaty and second, he won’t have to see that body in front of his eyes anymore.

After taking a hot shower, Aomine did just as Kagami before, wrapping a towel around his waist. He looked at his wound, which was healing at its pace. It will add another scar on his body. He remembered how Kagami’s skin looked like, clean, without any scars, smooth and sunkissed… he wanted to feel it under his fingertips for some reason.

Did he want to touch the other man in that way? Aomine never felt attracted to another man in his life, so this was something new for him. It didn’t scare or disgust him, more like it worried him because of the person he felt that attraction for.

Aomine sighed and opened the bathroom door. He spotted Kagami on the couch, dressed only in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, watching TV.

Approaching the redhead, he said “I thought you were tired.”

Kagami focused his eyes on him, before looking back at TV “Not anymore.” Then he stood up and went to his room, mumbling something about clothes.

He was back really fast and threw at Aomine a pair of briefs and a t-shirt just as his own. Aomine took those and put them on, while keeping the towel around his waist to cover his private parts. He was sure that Kagami already saw everything he could, because he was the one who changed his clothes when he was unconscious and unable to dress himself, but he wasn’t a nudist or anything among those lines.

Aomine sat beside Kagami on the couch and yawned. The redhead observed him silently from the corner of his eye and stood up abruptly, switching off the television.

“You should sleep. I’ll go to get a blanket and pillow for you.”

Just when the redhead wanted to move past him, Aomine caught his wrist and Kagami stopped in his tracks, looking down at Aomine.

“What is it?”

Aomine looked him in the eye “Sit down, we need to talk.”

Kagami stared in his eyes for a moment before sitting next to him “I freaking love interrogations. Go ahead.”

“Why me? Why your bodyguard? You don’t even need one, look at yourself, man, more like you can kill someone and not someone you.”

“Hmm… that’s a – ”

“Don’t you dare to say it’s a secret. I’m serious right now, I’m not joking.”

Kagami’s eyes narrowed “Aomine.” He paused for a second before putting on his usual creepy smirk, which in any other situation would give Aomine goosebumps, but not now. He wanted to know what the fuck was happening in Kagami’s mind.

“It will scare you away, so I won’t tell you. Deal with that.”

Aomine gritted his teeth. Seriously?

“No, you will tell me.”

Kagami smiled.

“I won’t.”

“Why are you so sure it will scare me away to begin with?”

Aomine didn’t observe they were so close and now he practically invaded Kagami’s personal space.

“Because…”

Kagami’s voice, deep and smooth, his lips moving as he spoke, his breath ghosting on Aomine’s skin…

“Fuck.”

A curse left Aomine’s mouth as he closed the small distance between their faces and pressed his lips against Kagami’s.

It started off slow, they barely moved their lips, but as neither backed down, their kiss became more fast- paced, more wild.

Nipping and licking, adding tongue and short breaths, moans and groans from both of them, this turned out into a full make-out session, which neither wanted to stop.

Aomine felt a sharp pain in his bottom lip and tasted the iron of his blood. He withdrew with a hiss and wiped at his lip. The bastard bit him.

He watched as Kagami licked his bruised lips and leaned to purr into Aomine’s ear

“Because I wanted to get in your pants from that day when you pressed a knife to my neck.”


	5. Chapter 5

Aomine wasn’t shocked when he heard Kagami’s words, because with the whole situation in that day when he woke up after nearly dying, it was too obvious even for him. No guy pines you to a kitchen counter and grinds his erection on your butt without wanting to fuck you. Aomine kind of sensed that Kagami was pinning after him, but didn’t want to get involved with this man. However, here he was now, kissing that man senseless and it was him who initiated the kiss.

He wasn’t going to deny that he felt attraction, strong sexual attraction to Kagami, maybe like he didn’t feel for anyone else before. Aomine wanted to kiss those lips more and more, Aomine wanted to feel that skin on his, Aomine wanted it so badly it was ridiculous. How a single person, a person you barely know, a person who you should avoid – as the instincts tell him – how such a person can influence you that much?

Aomine tried drugs in his life, but no drug gave him the high compared to the high from Kagami’s mouth on his. He wanted to get addicted and the same time knew it’s going to be dangerous. He knows how to deal with a drug addiction if he gets too carried away, but how to deal with such an addiction like this one? He had no idea. Probably he will die some time because of it, if something else doesn’t kill him earlier.

“You have some weird tastes, man.” Aomine mumbled and cupped Kagami’s face, kissing him hard again.

They fell onto the soft cushions, Kagami on top of him, as their kiss became more heated. Tongues were tangling, teeth clashing and saliva dripping from the corner of their mouths as their tastes combined into something both of them were hungry and desperate for. Kagami raised his head and gasped for air, Aomine’s chest going up and down rapidly as well.

Crimson irises watched him through half-lidded eyes as their owner panted. Aomine raised a hand and put it on Kagami’s back, tracing it down until he reached the ass. He continued moving his hand further, not breaking the eye-contact with the man above. He squeezed a buttock and felt how the muscle under his hand tensed and how Kagami slightly shivered. 

Ruby eyes sparkled and Kagami smirked, not creepily this time, but lustfully – promisingly, and mouthed to Aomine, who watched every twitch of his lips “You won’t escape.”

Aomine suppressed a shiver of his own. Fuck this guy. In every possible way.

“I’m not going even to try.” Aomine replied back, his voice deeper than usual.

Kagami’s thumb parted Aomine’s lips and he leaned close to his face, his eyes closing fully, Aomine’s closing as well. Aomine felt Kagami’s tongue lick at his lips, slow but hard, like he wanted to memorize their taste. Then he pushed that hot tongue in Aomine’s mouth and with the same slow motions, dragged Aomine’s into a gentle, almost loving kiss which made Aomine’s chest tighten. It was just too intimate, like Kagami wanted to communicate him something through this kiss.

_It’s not just about sex._

_Don’t be afraid of me._

_I won’t harm you._

_I will protect you._

_I like you._

He felt Kagami grin.

_Scratch that. I love you._

Aomine wasn’t sure if this is what he was supposed to understand or just what he wanted it to be. Wanted it? Wasn’t it just about sexual attraction at the beginning? Yeah, maybe he was thinking again too much into things. Feelings were unnecessary in their world full of betrayal and violence. They will just end up hurting each other.

Kagami’s lips moved down to his jaw and neck, sucking and licking gently the exposed skin. Teeth grazed his collarbone and Aomine sharply sucked a breath in. Kagami smiled against his skin and looked up in his eyes.

“Let’s get on a normal bed.” He said and stood up, dragging Aomine after him. Aomine looked skeptically at their groins. Both were hard more than enough, will they make it to the bedroom?

Kagami didn’t want to give up on the bed apparently. He stood up completely and began walking, so Aomine just had to follow him, despite the fact that walking with a hard-on between legs was quite uncomfortable.

They reached the bedroom, then the bed and Kagami unceremoniously pushed Aomine on it, climbing over him and pulling into one of those mind-blowing make-out sessions, which made Aomine hard in the first place. He never thought that he was able to get hard just from kissing and some groping, but there he was, almost bursting.

Kagami stood on his knees, each leg on each side of Aomine’s hips and started taking off his shirt in a painfully slow motion, revealing a well-toned chest and abdomen. Just like Aomine thought, Kagami’s body was flawless. He threw his shirt away and let Aomine’s hands roam wherever they reached.

Aomine brushed his finger over a nipple and Kagami bit his bottom lip. He took it between his fingers and squeezed softly, making the man above let out a groan as his eyes shut close. Kagami took a deep breath.

“I’m about to come by just having your hands touch me.” he exhaled and grinned down at Aomine “This is ridiculous.”

Aomine mirrored his grin “I’m not in a better condition, you know?”

“I guess we’re just sexually frustrated.” Kagami’s hand went to grip the hem of Aomine’s shirt.

Aomine hummed “Yeah, doc.” and raised his hands, letting Kagami take his shirt off.

Kagami squinted at Aomine’s wound and slightly shook his head. Aomine’s eyebrow went up questioningly.

“I don’t want you to force anyhow, so just stay there and relax, okay?”

Aomine didn’t get where this was leading to, but obliged anyway, because he trusted that Kagami knew what’s best for him.

Kagami reached the band of his boxers and tugged at them, taking them off and making Aomine’s painfully hard cock spring free and land on his stomach.

Aomine didn’t really mind who fucks who at that point, he just wanted Kagami and the heat of his body against his skin.

The redhead shifted and took something from the nightstand next to the bed. Lube and condoms, as Aomine thought. Then Kagami took off his own underwear, making Aomine swallow the saliva which pooled in his mouth. A fully naked Kagami was like a piece of art. He wanted to wrap his lips around that dick and make of the other a mess despite the fact he never sucked dick before.

Kagami leaned down to steal another kiss and make Aomine breathless again. Aomine groaned into Kagami’s mouth as that wrapped his fingers around Aomine’s cock and pumped rhythmically. Aomine broke the kiss and cursed under his breath.

“Kagami, I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that.”

Not like he didn’t want to cum, just this wasn’t the right moment. He felt Kagami smiling against his skin and a hot, wet tongue running over his neck.

“Alright.” was the short simple, whispered answer and Kagami pulled back. Aomine watched how Kagami ripped a condom pack and rolled it down on Aomine’s cock. Then he poured some lube on his fingers and reached behind his back…

“Oh, fuck.” Aomine groaned continuing to look how Kagami’s fingers disappeared into his hole. “You’re gonna ride me… fucking hell.”

Kagami’s face was contorted in pain as he worked to stretch his hole enough to be able to take Aomine inside completely.

“Yeah…” he breathed out, and smiled weakly “You shouldn’t strain, your body still recovers – ah, fuck.”

“But I could prepare you at least –” Aomine wanted to get up, but a hand – Kagami’s free hand – pushed him back. Kagami’s mouth hanged open as he fucked himself on his fingers.

“Better enjoy the view, hnnn – ah!”

Aomine thought he was going to go crazy if he waited more, but Kagami had mercy and stopped his _show_.  He got back into his previous position and hovered over Aomine to peck his lips. Then he took the lube and coated Aomine’s dick with a generous amount before positioning his hole just above the hard cock. Aomine’s hands went on Kagami’s thighs almost instinctively.

Slowly, with unhurried movements, trying to keep his breathing rhythm steady, Kagami lowered his ass down. Aomine watched how his cock disappeared into that tight heat, moaning long and loud.

Kagami’s lips turned red as he kept abusing them to restrain himself from screaming. It burned badly, Aomine was huge. His cock twitched and he smirked to himself. Perhaps he was enjoying the pain as well, not only the waves of pleasure sent over his whole body.

When Aomine was finally fully inside, he stopped to breathe and opened his eyes.

Blue, almost black eyes were devouring him with their intense, lustful gaze.

“Aomine…” he whispered and ran his hand over the tanned stomach, over the wound so gently that Aomine barely felt the touch.

Kagami shuddered when Aomine thrusted his hips upward. He chuckled breathlessly and pressed a hand on Aomine’s chest “Don’t be so impatient.”

“But Kagami…” Aomine moaned under him and Kagami had to admit that he couldn’t let this man wait anymore.

“Alright. Buckle up.” he whispered and began lifting his butt up. When only the tip of Aomine’s cock remained inside, Kagami lowered his hips down with a faster motion. Aomine groaned and started meeting his movements with his own thrusts.

Despite the fact Kagami told him to not force his body much, he wasn’t able to just stay still when this gorgeous man was riding him with such passion. Aomine wanted to fuck him senseless on his own, but the wound in his abdomen didn’t let him to. Fuck everything.

He felt Kagami tighten around his cock when the tip hit something inside. Perhaps, Aomine wasn’t completely useless. Kagami reached a hand to his own dick but Aomine caught it mid-air.

He shook his head “Please, let me at least make you come only by having me inside.”

Kagami smiled softly at him and then nearly cried out when Aomine thrusted harder and faster than before. Probably he’ll have his wound open again by the time they finish but he couldn’t care less.

Kagami kept muttering Aomine’s name as that pounded into him. Feeling his climax nearing, Kagami put his hands on Aomine’s shoulders and pushed him down, shoving into the mattress and sealing his lips with his own.

Every sound of them orgasming was swallowed by their connected mouths. Kagami released himself between their stomachs with Aomine almost at the same time spurting into the condom, inside of him. Kagami broke the kiss and lifted himself up, his chest heaving due to his shallow breath. Aomine, under him, was in no better condition. But gladly, his wound didn’t open as he predicted.

Kagami slowly got up and Aomine pulled out, tying the condom and dropping it on the floor next to the bed. Kagami slumped beside him and hissed at the sharp pain in his back.

“Sorry, did it hurt?” Aomine watched him with concern.

Kagami smirked smugly “Oh, it did. And it was fucking amazing.”

“You surely have some weird preferences.” Aomine repeated himself. He looked at the ceiling and back to Kagami, who turned his head to look at him as well.

“I think you get that this is all about sex only?” Aomine said, his lips getting dry. He already missed the feeling of Kagami’s mouth on his. His heart constricted painfully in his chest as Kagami smiled sadly at him.

“Yeah, of course.”


End file.
